Writing Tips
by Parishorse
Summary: Here are a few things to keep in mind while writing your fanfics! Currently tips for Teen Titans and the Gallaghers. SPOILERS!
1. Teen Titans

Hey! So, as stated in my profile, I read _Teen Titans_ fanfiction on here a lot. As you can imagine, I can find some common errors and things people have done right in extending the story of our beloved superheroes. Below are some things I hope you keep in mind as you write or continue to write your _Teen Titans_ fics. I'll add more hints as I think of them.

* * *

1) Everyone makes a big deal out of Robin revealing his identity. However, Robin already **has** revealed his identity as Richard Grayson in _Teen Titans Go!_, the comic that followed the original show. The plot line of that comic is Robin is sad because it is the death anniversary of his parents. We see many times posters on the wall of "The Flying Graysons". He even takes off his mask! *squeals*

2) Speak of taking off masks, for the record, Robin (as in Richard Grayson, not Tim Drake), has blue eyes. I don't blame you for not knowing this, because I didn't for a long time.

3) There are **a lot** of relationships* in fanfics, and most of them haven't really been "expanded" in canon. If you want to write a story about **how** these relationships grow, be my guest. However, if you want to write a story **about** their relationships, here's a tip. Start the story with the characters already in a relationship. I've found that when stories in which authors hastily try to couple people together, they end up with a lot of OOC. If you start with the characters already in a relationship, you just have to put a note at the start of your story, and everyone will totally understand. I've found that the characters come out a lot more true to themselves that way.

* * *

*Starfire+Robin, Starfire+literally any cute guy, Raven+Robin, Raven+Beast Boy, Terra+Beast Boy, Jinx+Kid Flash, Cyborg+Bumble Bee, and that's barely the tip of the iceberg!

Please remember that these are only friendly tips, and you don't have to follow them. I don't always follow them...which probably explains why my stories are always horrible.

-Novella


	2. Gallagher Girls

Hey! So, another one of my obsessions is _The Gallagher Girls _series by Ally Carter. As you've probably already figured out, that also means that I read a lot of Fanfiction on the GG often too. As I've been reading, I've come up with a list of some things I thought would be useful to keep in mind while writing your fanfics!

* * *

1) The GG are spies. Spies happen to use gadgets. Lot's of them, actually. So obviously, you are very much inclined to pepper your fics with these gadgets too. Sadly, most of us have not taken the time to properly research these devices as thoroughly as Ally Carter has. You may think you know what you're talking about, but you most likely don't. **So my first tip is to only stick to gadgets mentioned in the series, and if you must use more, please, make them up**. Trust me, it sounds waaaaaaaay cooler that way. Another reason to make up your arsenal? The GG are completely made up spies, and there is no way that something similar exists in real life. Completely awesome fictional characters need completely awesome fictional weapons.

2) Everyone loves crossovers, especially crossovers of books from the same other. The hard part of creating these crossovers is coming up with a reasonable scenario in which these characters meet. For Gallagher Girl/Heist Society crossovers, everyone immediately decides to make Nick (from Heist Society) a Blackthorne student. To me, **I cannot see Nick being a Blackthorne Boy in any way, shape or form**. Blackthorne is a school for assassins. Let me repeat myself, _assassins_. Nick's mom works for Interpol. She would definitely have to know something like that before sending Nick, and once she found out, she would probably keep her son far away from Blackthorne. Also, Nick is not "bad". This was made very clear to us in the first book. The whole reason Nick joined Kat's crew in the first place was because he wanted to catch Kat's dad and rant him out to impress his mom. An assassin would never go out of there way to catch thieves or want to seem worthy to be associated with Interpol. Unless they're Zach of course...

3) **Keep it clean.** This is a really big one. However, this is also one of the most "optional" one. It's very contradicting, I know. The point is, Ally Carter prided herself on writing clean YA novels. That was one of the main reasons her books became so popular. There was all the action and romance and humor and just plain everything that makes YA novels so great, but with the swears and smut. If you can't write clean, no one is stopping you. I'm just giving you a fair warning.

* * *

As usual, I'll add more hints as I think of them. Please remember that these are only friendly tips, and you don't have to follow them. I don't always follow them...which probably explains why my stories are always horrible.

-Novella

Oh, by the way, I found another great doc for Gallagher tips. RealityAblaze has really nailed it when it comes to understanding the GG series. Check it out! s/8639320/1/Tips-for-Writing-a-Good-Gallagher-Fanfiction


End file.
